Just a Kiss
by Diana Themyscira
Summary: An injured Sam can't hide her feelings for Janet anymore


**This was my first Sam/Janet fic (Yes, I am a multi-shipper! haha)**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**

* * *

Sam hated being in the infirmary, especially when the rest of the team was out on a mission. She had tried to more than once to get the 'OK' from Doctor Fraiser but was always turned down.

"Come on Janet! It's just a scratch!" the blonde pointed to the bandages on her abdomen.

"Major Carter, that is not a scratch, that is a five inch deep cut cause by the sword of an alien species. You will stay here in bed until I discharge you and say you are fit for duty! Don't make me restrain you." Janet said she pulled the blankets off of Sam. "Now, I'm going to check your wound, pull your gown up." Sam sat back and pulled the hospital gown back so that the doctor would re-examine her. Janet closely examined the cut that stretched from Sam's right hip bone to her left ribs. Sam gasped quietly as Janet's finger tips brushed the sensitive skin of her stomach.

"Well, the redness seems to have gone down and there's no visible sign of infection, you should be fine Major." The doctor smiled as she replaced Sam's bandages.

"Great! Can I go then? I'd really like to…"

"No! I told you to stay in bed! It's healing but it's not fully healed, you need to be patient major." Dr. Fraiser said as she walked out. Sam groaned as she lay back down on the bed. The doctor was an irritating, little pain in the ass. 'but a cute ass at that.' Sam thought to herself. The blonde looked up at the ceiling and raised an eyebrow. It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind but always surprised her…and caught her off guard. She loved Janet but not the same way she loved Jack.

"I think." Sam muttered to herself. Her mind had been wandering to the brunette from time to time but it had become more frequent in the last few weeks. Sam decided to ignore her thoughts and get some sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up with a burning pain scorching through her body. All she could do was yell in pain. Her hands flew to her stomach and she curled up in the fetal position to try and numb the pain. The monitors on the side of the bed were beeping like crazy. The blonde heard footsteps running into the room.

"Calm down Sam, I'm going to give you a cocktail of antibiotics and a sedative; it'll just be a few seconds." Doctor Fraiser said. Sam knew the drugs were working with the pain began to disappear and her muscles relaxed. She turned to lie on her back and looked at the doctor.

"You can get some sleep now." Janet smiled as she placed a hand gently on Sam's shoulder. The blonde barely had the time to nod that her eye lids began to droop and she fell asleep. That's when the dream began. Sam was trekking along a wooded path, her gun up at the ready. After a few minutes, she reached a clearing. In the middle of the field, tied to posts, were Jack and Janet. A voice rang over the field.

"You can only choose one. Only one may live." Sam looked at the two and was shocked when she realized she couldn't decide who she loved more.

"I can't choose." Sam yelled to the air.

"You must choose one." The voice rang again. It was at that moment that five Jaffas appeared at Sam's side. They pointed their staff weapons to the two prisoners.

"Choose or they both die."

"No!" Sam said, "No, no, no, no, no…" she began.

"Major Carter…Major Carter." A different voice rang into the clearing. "SAM, wake up!" The blonde's eyes flew open as she shot up in bed.

"Oh thank God." Sam sighed. She swung her legs over the bed and pulled Dr. Fraiser in a tight hug. The warmth of Janet's body against hers made feelings surge in Sam that she didn't know she had. When the blonde let go of Doctor Fraiser, she kept her at arm's length.

"Major Carter, are you okay?" Without really thinking, Sam's hands traveled from Dr. Fraiser's shoulder to the back of her neck. The blonde pulled Janet closer and pressed her lips against the brunette's. The two pulled apart when the need for air was too much. The room was quiet apart from the monitors that were hooked to Sam. The major was the first to speak:

"Janet, I am so sorry…I wasn't thin…" Before Sam could finish her sentence, Janet's hands were on her cheeks and she was pulled in for another kiss. Janet's thumbs were gently stroking Sam's cheeks. The major's right hand slid up to Janet's hair and the fingers tangled into the bronze locks. Sam's left hand slid down to Janet's lower back, pulling her closer. Much to Sam's pleasure, Janet opened her lips letting the blonde slide her tongue in her mouth and against hers. Sam's tongue slid against Janet, taking in every essence and every taste. The brunette moaned in delight and moved a hand to gently tug Sam's hair. When they broke the kiss for air, Janet placed her forehead against Sam's and her arms around the major's neck.

"You just had chocolate." Sam laughed.

"Yeah." The doctor replied.

"This never happened, did it?" Sam whispered.

"No." the two stayed in an embrace for a little while until Janet took a step back. Sam immediately felt the warmth leave her, noticing the coldness of the room.

"I'm really sorry, major, that was…"

"Don't apologize." Sam cut her off.

"You get some sleep, I will be back to check on you in the morning, good night Sam."

"Good night Janet." The blonde replied pulling her legs back onto the bed. Sam took a deep breath as she lay back against her pillows. The kiss hadn't been planned but it has been something, Sam realized, she had wanted for a long time. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up with a smile. She had dreamt of what had happened before she slept. She sat up in bed knowing her breakfast would be here soon. She brought her fingers to her lips and smiled.

"What has you smiling so early, Major?" Jack asked as he walked in with Sam's breakfast.

"You're back!" Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah, Daniel finished playing with the natives earlier than planned." Jack explained. "Have you been green lighted yet?"

"No, doc said it could be another week." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, well…hurry up and get better…I miss you." Jack said. Sam rose and eyebrow. "I mean…we miss you, me, Daniel and Teal'C."

"Right." The blonde smiled. Jack took a step away from the bed and then turned around. He walked quickly to Sam's bedside, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked out. The blonde pushed her breakfast away and lay in bed again. She closed her eyes and dozed off again.

* * *

**A review would be lovely if you liked this ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
